Universe vs Butterfly: cross-crystal chaos
by 616mcu
Summary: Two bright stars. Both 14. Both are energetic, happy to befriend everyone, and fight evil for a living. Yet, both have gone through troubling times. But why fight each other? Who's really pulling the strings? (Chap.5 slightly updated.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my 2** **nd** **fic and my first crossover fic. I didn't plan on posting it so soon, but with the success of my first and still ongoing fic** _ **Gem in the Ruff,**_ **my confidence in this story boosted. I really want these two to meat, and despite the similarities, there's hardly any fics on these two shows. Any ways, I own no characters either show has.**

* * *

Within the small town of Beach City, lied smoke. In the midst of it, a house laid smash to pieces, as well as a temple guardian stature, that was now only destroyed memories. Who did this? What purpose did they have for this destruction? A most importantly,…

"Why did this have to happen?"

This was the question that was in the minds of two teens on a distorted beach front, as the gaze of both met each other, filled with anger and a little sadness. Once they thought they could get along. Once, they thought their problems would melt away with each other company.

But, now, it seemed the opposite was true.

Steven Quartz Universe. A 14-year-old, half human, half magic space rock that defended humanity from other magic space rocks.

Yeah, to say that his problems were complicated was the understatement of the year. He thought his life would go relatively normal. Greet his dad as well as the rest of beach city as he got his daily donut. Hang out and go play with one of his various friends. Go home to watch one of his favorite T.V shows. Then finally, go out with his family, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, the Crystal Gems, to protect his home from monsters.

But lately, he has been going through the roughest parts of his life. First, he finds out there are other Gems other than his family, and that most of those gems want to kill him for being his mother, or something (he still hasn't figured out that part out yet).

Then he finds out that Gems were meant to suck up all pieces of life on earth, then he learns that his mother had so many secrets that even her closest friends didn't know about them, ones that came back to bite them, like Bismuth.

Then, he learns that his, supposedly peaceful and loving mother, shattered her own creator, Pink Diamond. That's when he realized, that nobody really knew Rose Quartz, if his latest emotional episode in her room was anything to go by.

And then his latest attempt at befriending a gem from home world, backfired as she flat out told she manipulated them from the start so they would be the ones to take her to the ship, so she could laugh in his face as she dropped him from a space ship.

Yeah, one problem after another, with hardly a break in between them. Now this magical girl comes here, promises friendship, destroys his home, and seeks to take what belongs to his family.

Even one as nice as Steven Universe has a limit somewhere, and this girl has destroyed it 12 times over.

* * *

Star Butterfly. A 14-year-old magical princess from another dimension.

 **Yeah, we just decided to get all the weird people tonight huh?**

She thought she would have a simple life back in her own dimension. Live in an expensive and pretty castle, be beloved by all of the citizens of Mewni, travel dimensions with all of her friends, and most importantly, fight and beat the crap out of anything that had any semblance to evil. And the day she got her family's magic wand, she…

got exactly that.

Yep, and it was made all the better when she was sent to Earth to train in her abilities, where she met her best friend (and secret crush), Marco Diaz. It went exactly how she planned it, she had a pair a scissors that allowed her to explore other worlds. And some weird bird creature thing named Ludo kept sending an army of Monsters to try to take the wand for himself, only for their buts to get handed to them every single time.

Yep, with great friends and an unlimited supply of magic, how could anything turn bad?

Well, it turns out her real enemy turned out to be some random lizard man that her mom fought some time ago, (she still hasn't gotten around to talking about that.) named Toffee, who kidnapped her best friend and almost crushed him if she did as he said and blow up her wand.

Sure, apiece of the wand was gone, but it was even more powerful with the upgrade it got. So, nothing to worry about now, right?

Wrong!

Turns out that Ludo ended up finding that missing piece of the wand, who was able to makeshift his own wand, with just as much power as her own, so that in its self was bad. But it turns out that Ludo became something she never thought he would be:

Smart and Confident.

Well smart at least, the confident part was so-so to say the least. But, he was now a legitimate threat, not just the punching bag she used whenever he showed up. So, he ended up taking her book of spells, as well her instructor Gloysserick, who she later finds out that he doesn't really care for what happens to himself, or Star for that matter, in a failed attempt to save him.

And if that wasn't enough, she had to endure her crush dating someone else, all the while she had to control her anger and resist the urge to rainbow punch her across the multiverse. (She also realizes that she's been shooting green blasts a lot, something that she should probably run across her parents some time).

But she could handle it, if not for the fact that her princess song revealed her crush to Marco, and made her the most hated person in her home Dimension. And to add the cherry on top, she now had to leave earth, possibly forever, because her two worst enemies have somehow become one, and are now back for revenge.

Crazy, right?

It seemed that everything that could go wrong, went wrong this year. Star was tired of making these mistakes, tired of everything going wrong. Now she finally has the chance to make a few thigs right, and some space kid, a kid she thought she could relate to, one she believed in, who thought of himself as some kind of warrior, was in her way, trying to stop her.

Yeah, she ain't going to let that happened.

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Steven shouted furiously. "I let you in my home, I try to help you in every way, and you try to kill my family!"

Star shouts back with her own angry banter. "Family?" She scoffs. "Kid, those aren't people. They were monsters, monsters that were trying to take away my home! I did what I needed to do, and now I have to finish what I was sent for. She turns to walk towards the temple, only for something hard to hit her on the head. She turns, and sees a bright, glowing shield, that was slowly, coming back to Steven.

"No! They are people. They are more real of a person than anybody I have ever meant, more real then your being at least." Steven then takes a battle stance. "I don't like fighting. I want us to be friends, but if you continue, I will fight you."

Star just gives a little smirk "Well. Unfortunately for you, I love fighting all thing evil."

Star then jumps into the air as she prepares another spell attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven shouts as he launches himself into the air, prepares to block with his shield.

As the two star teens prepared to fight with everything they got, they could only ask themselves, how did it get this way?

* * *

Far within the confines of the temple, a deep and creepy voice can be heard.

"So what do you think?" asked the voice of Toffee

"Huh, manipulating them into fight each other, eh? Not the most original plan, but way better executed then some movie title I will not mention ( **Yeah, I think you know what I'm talking about)**. Seriously, people ask who would win between these two stars, yet nothing serious is made, or one is not well equipped enough to make it a fair fight. But this, this is good. But remember the plan. You know what to do with the gems?" says a more ominous and distant voice.

"Yes, the two star children will keep each other occupied, while I prepare the process". Toffee says as he raises his glowing hand, as a ruby, sapphire, amethyst, and pearl are lifted into the air, and then everything vanishes, in a glow of pure white light.

Oh, how did we get to this?

 _Yeah, next chapter, well go back to the beginning, about 48 hours ago._

 _This takes place after room for ruby and the season two finale of S.v.t.f.o.e_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this didn't come sooner. I'm new to writing fanfics, and taking on two stories at the same time is a little difficult. Now this fic won't get the attention like my story** _ **Gem in the ruff**_ **mostly because that's my first, and so far most popular, story. But I will try to update this at least once a week because this is my favorite Crossover idea, and I already have plans to write another separate story from this crossover, but I'll try to finish this story be I get into that. Anyway, I own nothing. And thanks for the 80 plus people who have read the first chapter.**

* * *

All was not well within the castle at Mewni. In fact, it just so happens to be the quietest place in the entire kingdom, and with all of its usually craziness, that was quite a feat.

However, the same could not be said the same about the outside of the castle, for on the other side of the castle doors, an entire mob full of angry citizens was forming, banging on the locks of the doors, shouting and demanding the presence of the king, the queen, and the very source of the sudden anger and controversy herself, Princess Star Butterfly.

Ever since the Princess song day incident, the citizens of the other worldly kingdom were skeptical and angry at the royal family. To hear that one of the most important and powerful artifacts of Mewni was in the hands of an enemy was one thing to get into a frenzy about, but to hear that their own rulers, the very ones that they trusted and depended on to be protected by, had lied to them and the high magic commission , well, that was completely unbelievable.

It made them realize that they could do it again so easily. Who knew how many other lies and secrets were within the chambers of the royal family. They could not be trusted at all, they could again if they were so willing to lie to them like it was nothing at all.

This sudden turn of events was hard on the King and queen, but the one to feel the most pressure was Star Butterfly herself. For months she felt the burden of the secrecy, the quilt that built up from not telling anyone in Mewni.

She sighed as she watched her fans turned personal angry mob out from her bedroom window, and groaned at the can of worms that she opened for herself, yet again.

She finally thought she did something responsible for once and warn people of the danger they were all in. She thought they would appreciate her honesty and praise her for showing them her true self.

But all she got was constant backlash and the demand for her to relinquish the right to the wand and her throne, being deemed too irresponsible and reckless to rule the kingdom.

And the worst part of all of this was that she was stuck listening to all their angry banter, Stuck within her home, in her own castle, in her own dimension because the most manipulating villain she has ever faced was hunting her down. Nobody, not her, not her mother, not even the magic commission themselves, and they were like the masters of magic for crying out loud.

Why stay one spot? Why stay in the castle when Toffee could barge in at any moment and take out their entire home.

Home.

Lately, she has been thinking about the meaning of that word. What did a home need to have. For star, it was a place where she could play, laugh, cry, and punch monsters in the face whenever she felt bored. Everything a place needs, right?

But for the past year, the earth had been her home. What made it so great was the Diazes. Now they were something else. They often enjoyed and even encouraged he magical hijinks, something her parents never seem to do. They were super nice, welcoming her every mourning with a homemade cake. What part of that wasn't homey.?

But is she had to say it, the best part about his time on earth was the diaz's only son, Marco.

He had been by her side since the very beginning. She would take him to other dimensions take shake off the title of "safe kid", and he would always cook up nachos that would always taste awesome. She would bring the fun, and he would organize the chaos created by it.

He was always there for here. He would comfort her in her times of need, help her in all her hijinks. He never judged her, and he would bring monsters to fight just to make her smile. It was times like this that made her realize that she loved him for that. She wanted to be more than friends.

But now, in order to protect all that, to protect him, she had to leave earth, leave him behind, with no real way to know if she'll ever return.

"Uggh, since when did my feelings become mature and weird? "she asked herself as she tried to figure out what to do. Every friend she had was either on earth or busy, going out to fight monsters wouldn't be the same without Marco, and learning new spells was practically impossible without Glossyerick….

Hmmmm

Gloysserick would always mediate to clear his mind of troubles to find peace, which was something she desperately needs right now.

"Alright, if this doesn't work, then at least I'll have a new excuse to delay work" she said as folded her legs and closed her eyes, half expecting nothing to happen.

However, she started to float in the air, as the hearts on her cheeks glowed a bright light.

She had entered the astral plane.

* * *

Steven stared at the ceiling of his room for about an hour know, contemplating his place on the team.

Sure, he wasn't blinded by grief to remember the good that he has done. He helped save the gems from abduction, stopped the emergence of a planet destroying supper fusion, stopped Jasper's plan to raise an army, and even befriended and turned two loyal subjects of homeworld.

But with everything that has happened recently, he couldn't help but think the Gems were better off without him. If they had rose, she wouldn't have problems her powers. She would know where to guide and lead her friends. She wouldn't hesitate to do what was needed.

Did he have to be like his mother?

Did he have to choose who lived and who died?

Would he have to shatter an enemy?

Steven would then just stare at her portrait all day and cry. He would then come to realize that there is no point on droning on about this. Whether or not he was what his mother wanted him to be, he was Steven Universe either way, and he would do whatever it took to fix it,

in his own Steveny way.

"Boy, maturity sure does make one tired, I wonder how Dad's able to handle it all the time?" He said as he yawned, and prepared to sleep.

"I wander if anyone else ever goes through something like this" he manages to ponder right as he shut his eyes for the night

* * *

But in the far reaches of the astral plane, an ominous voice watches the two stars, and smiles at what he witnesses.

"Hm, so it seems that both are in position, time to enact phase one of the plan." He states as he simply waves his green glowing hand.

* * *

"Huh, so this is where he goes all the time. Very Spacey." Star states as she looks around. Sure, there was a cloud there and a star here, but nothing really stood out.

"I wonder what's the big deal anyway? How can anyone find peace in a place sooooo boring,…" She starts to complain before being blinded by a flash of light.

Within the depths of the light she saw a vison of her home. Her people, her kingdom, in ruins.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooooo!" She screamed. "What did this, was it toffee or,or or," She stammers as tears begin to flood out of her eyes. She just falls to the ground, feeling so hopeless and lost, knowing that somehow, this was all her fault.

* * *

"Huh, it's never looked like this before. Steven said as he floated around the new landscape around him. Lately, it seems that his astral projection ability seemed to be getting stronger, and it always seemd to pop up whenever a problem arose that required his help.

Steven though at the moment was lost. Every one of the team already got through the most troubling part of the month, so it couldn't be one of the Gems. Connie just fixed things up with her mom, so it couldn't be her. Maybe someone around beach city, like Mayor Dewey, Sadie, or, or

Some random girl he has never met before.

That's what he finds himself staring at as he turns his head towards the sound of sobbing.

It was a tall, blond girl, maybe only a year or two older. She wore a light green dress with rhino like boots on. She wore a headband that resembled devil horns on her head.

Said girl didn't even look up as the boy floated right towards her. He gently places his hand on her shoulder as he prepares to comfort her.

"There there, he said in a warm, soft tone. "There's no need to cry, you're in a dream, you can face your problems head on here."

Star slightly startled at the voice, slowly lifts her head up, and was greeted with the most cute and lovable face she has ever seen. Not once since Marco has she seen someone with such sincere and genuine care on his face. Seeing this little boy, for some reason she couldn't explain, made her problems seem lighter.

"Who are you?", She asks with a smile.

"I'm Steven. Steven Universe."

* * *

 _I was pondering how to show the meeting between Steven and star. I settled for Steven using his Astral projection because I didn't want star to rush over to his dimension too soon, plus its one of my favorite abillites for Steven. Please comment and review._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a chapter. I know what I said last chapter about this getting less attetion, but I was inspired so much that I had to immediately get it down before I lost it. Now that I have renewed vigor, I'LL try to update it as much as Gem in the Ruff, because again, I love these two when they are together, if my fanart is anything to go by. Anyways, I own nothing.**

* * *

Star wondered about a many number of things lately. She wondered if she'll ever get back to earth. She wondered if she would ever patch things up with Marco.

She wondered if a monster was going to attack her as her body laid dormant in her room. She wondered what exactly would cause that vison she had just seen.

She wondered how it was even possible for the body to still function after the mind and spirit had literally been extracted from it, and she wondered if she could by any chance ever taste nachos as awesome as Marco's, because no nachos she has had has ever come close to tasting as good as his.

However, all that worry seemed to vanish as the sudden appearance of a young boy with a salmon pink shirt with a big yellow star in the middle approached her.

"So are you dreaming, or something, because I've only used this ability a few times before, and they were mostly accidents". He says nervously as he scratches the behind of his head.

"Uh, I don't really know, I just tried to meditate like any other movie monk I've seen, but I was expecting to find hidden peace and possibly jump six feet in the air, not find myself floating around in space and crying over visons". She says with almost total casualness, as if it hasn't fazed her, seeing as she deals with crazy at least once a week.

"Crying over what now?" He asks in concern.

"Oh, just a lot of emotional junk that's been building up lately, nothing to really worry about." She just flicks he hand and shrugs it off. "What about you? What are doing poking in the mind of a princess? Not trying to steal any secrets now, are you"? She questions, half jokingly, half serious as she starts scooting closer to get an answer.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that at all miss like I said, I 've only done this a few times before, it usually only happens when I need to help someone." He pauses for a moment before perking up at something.

"Wait, did you say princess?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." She says with a wide smile as she waves her hand over her head. "I'm princess Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension. Man, that is really not the same without the flaming rainbow overhead." She murmurs that last part with a little sadness.

"Wow" Steven said with excitement as stars formed in his eyes. "An actual princess, I'm so sorry for suddenly barging inside your head, my liege." Steven humbly says as he does a sincere bow.

Star just chuckled at the sight. It had been a while since someone actually wanted to bow to her.

"Oh, relax kid, no need for any formalities, I'm the fun kind of princess, the one that explores new worlds and punches anything that resembles evil monsters or a salesman, trust me, there're both equally devious." She adds that last part with a slight shiver up her back.

"Wow that sounds like what I do, except the monster's I fight are just soldiers that became accidental victims of a 1000 year war."

What. That was sad. Sadder that what she did. At least the monsters she fought chose to be evil. But to be forced to fight people of circumstance just tugged at her…

Wait no

No way this kid had a tougher time then she did. She's confined to one dimension for crying out loud!

"Trust me kid, nobody goes through what I go through. I have a magical wand that has practically all the magic in the Universe. And every day I have to carry it around by my side to make sure nothing evil can use it." She proclaims with a little hint if pride.

Steven, loving where this conversation was heading, just lifted up his shirt and revealed a bright pink crystal on his belly.

"OOOooo, sparkly."

"This is my gem, well, it was my mother's before she passed it down to turn into me. Its where I get all my abilities, and tons of people want to destroy me because they confuse me for my mother". He says, with no tact and no fear in his voice at all.

Star took a step back at that one. A source of magic powers by will, and a tragic backstory to go with it. She did not expect that to happen. But any thoughts of empathy for the young gem boy vanished with a sheer determination to win.

Only she would wear the pity crown tonight.

"Oh yeah" she said with a smile and a boast in her voice, "I went through this thing called mewberty, that turned me into a love hungry purple bug, fly, insect creature".

Steven, not catching on that this was turning into a competition, just went on with a smile.

"I once tried to shapeshift myself, but all I did was turn into a bunch of cute but creepy giant cat heads."

"I have an entire room full of secrets."

"My entire room is a huge secret of its own."

"A person who I thought was a friend completely betrayed me."

"I had a friend once who ended up being a crazed radical that almost pierced a hole in my head."

Star was starting to run out of ideas. Despite losing the game that only she was playing, she was having fun. It seemed that this kid had a counter for everything she has experienced.

"I had to solve a math problem to stop all of space and time from collapsing."

"I once created an alternate timeline just so I could create a band that ended up trying to destroy me"

Steven smiled at this. For the last two years, he has felt alone in his world. Being an alien to humans, and an anomaly to the gems, he felt as if no one could ever truly understand what he goes through. Talking to this other dimensional princess made him realize that this wasn't so. She went through similar circumstances just by being herself…

just like how he ended up in weird instances just being himself.

Realizing that they were only relating to the bad stuff, Steven decided to change the direction of the conversation to a more lighter tone.

"Okay, here's my question to you, do you have any cute and fluffy magical pets, because I have a pink portal opening lion?"

Picking up immediately what he was doing, star decided to respond likewise.

"Really! That sounds awesome! Way cooler than the laser puppies I make."

"What! You can make puppies with magic? All I can make with mine is shields and bubbles." Steven say as he summons his signature bright and rosy pink shield".

"What! You can do your own magic without spells or a wand? That's so cool, and unfair, if I had a shield I could summon, I would be tossing it around monster heads like captain…. Captain" she loses her train of thought for a moment and tries to think. "Come on, you know this, it was that dimension with the weird arachnid guy…., anyway, bottom line, that's cool.

"But you're a princess, that alone makes you cool."

"Yeah, lately, let's just say that hasn't been the case. I mean, sure it's great to be royalty, but the real fun is out there outside the castle, where I can soar like a butterfly. Well, would if my wings weren't so small." She says a little sadly as she turns around to show him.

"Yeah, but at least you'll be able to fly naturally. I can float, but I barely have control over where I go most of the time." Steven says in a glum tone to match Star's

"At least you know your powers. I'm still in the middle of learning magic, which is now practically impossible since I lost the book."

"Are you kidding, I learning new powers practically every time I'm facing a crisis, and half the time they don't work because my emotions are all messed up."

"Heh ha, look at us, we're both magical kinds, we both have through crazy stuff and magical hijinks, yet here we are talking about our problems and issues. We shouldn't be sad, we should be happy and cheerful all the time". Star says with a new found smile.

"Yeah, like my dad always says, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Live your life by food analogies" she shouts.

About 10 seconds passed before Steven speaks up again.

"So, have you ever had to defeat a giant drilling crab monster while playing a game of volleyball with a rival family?"

"Yeah actually, just replace the family with two schools, volleyball with football, and the monster with the field and glory battle."

And for the next few hours the two teens just talked endlessly about their lives. Steven would tell her about events in his life like the together breakfast incident, and Star would tell him about how she once overgrew Marco's mustache. It was just constant back and forth magical events between the two, yet they could not get enough of each other's life.

With all the bad things they have went through, and the storm that seemed to be ahead, our two smiling stars were now content with it. They felt that as long as they had a shoulder to lean on, as long as they had each other, they felt as if they could go through anything.

Little did they know though, that this was what they needed to do to get through their toughest trial yet.

* * *

"Ha, Ha, Ha. So, it seems they have acquainted themselves with each other. I hope you are pleased." The dark voice of toffee said".

 **"Yeah, Yeah, What I don't get is why you don't get the other stars to join in. Shooting star and that wandering weirdo would not only shake things up more, but also move the plot along". The dark, ominous voice chimes in.**

"You know why. If the seeds aren't planted now, then the plan won't have the effect we desire. And in order to plant them, we must take our time.

" **Uhhh, I hate long plans. I mean, sure they pay off really well and they make for an interesting story,** **but if you spend too much time on build up, you'll end up losing interest."**

"Relax, as soon as they get to the Star Quartz dimension, we will be able to get what we want. And they will be none the wiser".

* * *

"Whoa, how long have we've been talking? I can feel my body waking up." Steven says as he begins to yawn.

Hours have passed since the two stars started talking to each other. They were both amazed to find a kindred spirit in each other. They felt as if, this was meant to happen, that they were two beings meant to meet with each other.

"Huh, I guess its mourning already. I better wake up now too, my mother is going to want to discuss a few things."

"Wait, I don't want this to be the last time I see you. Will we see each other again?" Steven then put in his best puppy eye face."

"Awwwwww" she sighed. She has never seen such cuteness on a human being before. "How can I say no to that face." she says as she squishes every inch of it".

"I'm going to have to be sneaky about this, but if I play my cards right, I might be able to bring you to my dimension, say, about lunch time. "

"Sounds great" he says as he brings her in for a hug, a hug that she so desperately needed."

He hugs for about another 10 seconds before taking his leave. "See you later, my liege". He says as he gives a mock bow. Star smiles as she returns this with her own salute.

"You two, my little knight".

* * *

 _I hope this was good. I tried to make It longer than my usual chapters, which was a little easy because I loved writing the dialogue between these two. Please review and question._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey **everyone, I'm back with a chapter. I decieded since I updated twice last week with Gem in the ruff, I would focus on this story this week. Anyways, I am super excited for the new Steven Bomb, especially with Steven's struggle to finally know what he's supposed to be. And for any new readers for either of my stories, my momswap pole for Steven's mother (Rose or Bismuth) will be going down next week on wensday, so hurry up, the poles are neck and neck.**

* * *

 **I own nothing**

"Uggggggggh!"

That was the sound that echoed the halls of the Mewni castle as its resident princess got up for the morning. Apparently, meditation, while very calming, is not the same as sleeping, and she found that out the hard way as soon as she opened her eyes. Bags formed underneath her eyes she prepared to get ready for her day.

As she practically dragged herself to the dining hall, she began to think about the night before, and whether or not it was real. The little, star boy, she thought. He had managed to bring a smile to her world when she thought she would never would again.

Despite her exhausted demeanor, she could help but be happy at the moment. What he had said to her, just felt so motivating. She felt as if she could take on giants…

"Yawn"

Maybe she should rest before trying to do anything like that.

She finally arrived at the table, where an assortment of food was laid out before them, food from the finest chefs, foods from across time and space itself. But at the moment, that was not what Occupied Stars mind. Aside from not being greeted with cake, her current focus was on what, or who, was across from her.

Her mother. Moon Butterfly.

Neither has said anything when their eyes met each other. It was pretty awkward between them ever since they've left earth. Both were afraid to say the wrong thing to each other. Star, being afraid to disappoint her even more, seeing as how her recent past decisions have lead into more trouble. Moon, being afraid to put even more stress on her daughter now that they had to watch out for the toffee/Ludo hybrid.

Finally, after ten minutes of ignoring each other's gaze, Queen Butterfly decided to break the growing tension.

"So, Star, how have you slept?" She asked rather nervously.

"Oh, you know, like a baby, sleeping like a rock, sleeping like, I- don't know, sound?" She chuckled as she lied through her teeth. She didn't know what her mother would think about what she was able to do last night, or her plan to bring Steven to Mewni, so she thought the best thing to do was keep quiet about the subject.

Of course, Moon was able to catch on to Star's uneasiness, and decided to press on.

"Star, I know that leaving Earth was hard, but you can't bottle up what you're feeling, especially when we're both on the same boat."

"Mom, as nice as it is to be here, we're not on the same boat". Star said in irritated tone that grew the more she spoke.

"Star, we both need to prepare for toffee. We, your father, all of Mewni is in danger….."

"That's the thing mom, you don't say why we're in danger. Sure, he has the half of the wand, but we don't know why he needs it? Why go after us? How do you even know him?

Flabbergasted at her sudden questioning, Moon stuck back with her own counter.

"Star, you know that's personal. There's a lot going on that you don't get…."

"MOM, THERES A LOT I DON'T GET! Why do we have to run when I have my half of the wand? You could take it and with your own magic, you could beat…."

"Star, its not my place to…

"Not your place?!"

"Star, even if I could, Toffee has access to more power than either of us combined. He's connected to a darker power that spreads across the multiverse, nothing we do would be a match for him!"

Star just sank in her chair, still clearly upset.

"I know you think life is against you, but that's just how it is. Everyone goes through it."

Star really got upset at that last remark "Your still the ruler of Mewni, and your still the master of magic in the family. I cause chaos whenever I try to do something good with my powers! I had to leave behind an entire world I have built for myself! And now I'm stuck in a world where everyone hates me, waiting for a mad lizard thing to attack! I highly doubt anyone goes through what I do!" She gets up and starts to walk away. After a few huffs and puffs, she speaks again before she disappears down the halls.

"You're a good Queen, and a great mother, mom, but you don't know what I've been through. This you can't help me with."

Moon just sat there, trying to swallow what she had just heard.

"I hope you find someone who does then."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another Dimension…

Likewise, Steven got up for the day, and he was feeling quite tired as well. Sure, it had been a while since he had used his astral projection ability, but never before had he used it for so long, so he was sluggish to say the least.

Steven, knowing there was no use in fighting it, got up and put on his signature get up, all while wondering why he wore this every day.

"I mean, I know dad had to make use of the unused merchandise, but doesn't he have the money to have a little more variety?"

Of course, he would shrug that off as soon as he took a glance at his mother's portrait, and realized that's how he wanted to honor her memory. The very thought of it made his tears water.

"Oh , no ,no ,no! I am not getting all emotional today! Not after the night I had." Steven said, determined not to let his personal feelings get to him.

Last night was one of the greatest things that has happened to him in a while. A new friend, no, more than that, a kindred spirit, appeared when he had doubt, when he was beginning to question his whole existence and role on earth.

Meeting her, made him realize that he shouldn't worry about his own magical destiny. Wasn't that the point of those books he read. To live your life and let it play out when the right time comes?

Star was a breath of fresh air that he so desperately needed in this time, and he was hoping she could be a part of his ever-growing universe.

Shing

Out from the warp pad came the familiar sight of Steven's family, the Crystal gems. Garnet, the leader as well as a towering bundle of love, Pearl, the smart, graceful, but often frantic and overbearing mother figure, and Amethyst, the goofy, fun, and energic quartz that Steven sorta saw as a sister (Steven had a hard time describing exactly how like family there were to him).

"Hey guys, what's the dealio today?" He said in a rather goofy fashion.

"Oh, nothing much, just our usual gem recovery mission that we usually fail at the first time." Spoke the causal voice of the shortest gem.

"Amethyst!" Shouted Pearl. "Show some tact, at least." She pauses before speaking again. "Well, she isn't wrong, we were quite unprepared for the defensive capabilities of the diamond spire."

Steven tilted his head at the last two words. "Diamond? As in the Diamond rulers of homeworld.

Garnet spoke to answer his question, seeing how Pearl was apprehensive to do so. "Yes. Years ago, dating back during the beginning of the war, the diamonds were looking for a quick and swift victory, so they set up a specific structure to build a weapon capable of vaporizing even the toughest of gems."

"Wait, you mean Homeworld had a doom ray?" Steven said with enthusiasm.

"Well, in a since yes. Its "battery" essentially was enough to put a crack the diamond's themselves. Rumor even said that the power came from pockets of space disclosed from foreign entities." Pearl said scientifically.

Steven's face clearly showed that he didn't understand Pearl's babble, so Amethyst gave the blunt answer, much to Pearl's chagrin.

"It's from another dimension."

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" Steven did not expect and answer like that. Looks like he has something new to talk about with Star.

"But wait, if Homeworld had that, why didn't they use it."

"Two reasons. The battery proved too difficult for any of the gems to properly channel into anything. And, before they could figure out how to fix that problem, your mother lead a team to steal half the battery and its main components." She says that last with a smile. "Those pieces are what make up your mother's light cannons."

"Whoa" Steven said. He hardly ever to learn anything from his mother from the gems, so for once, it felt nice not to find some dark secret they try to desperately fide from him.

"Anyway, with that little ruby most likely jabbing to the Diamonds about us, we need all the fire power we can to stop any incoming homeworlders." Amethyst said.

"Wait, if you are having trouble, then let me come, I have enough experience to tag along." He said with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

Unfortunately, he was met with the same gaze of hesitation the Gem always give him when they're unsure of something concerning him. He got it during the sea spire, lapis's mirror, the test, Lapis's return, whenever his dad helped, and so on.

"Steven" Pearl said with all the concern she had. "With everything that you've been through lately, we feel that you need some time to, separate from anything concerning homeworld."

"But, but, I need to come. You said it yourselves that mom came on that mission. How can you complete if you don't have her shield, her powers." Steven began to sadden with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Aw, come on dude, don't be like that. We're the crystal gems, you know we always find a way." She sings that last line, hoping to ease the tension.

It doesn't work.

"Exactly, I'm a crystal gem too! I need to be there for you guys, like my mother was. I need to be there to protect everyone, to stand up to homeworld when the time comes. How can I ever be ready for this if you guys keep trying to push me out of it?!" Steven raises his voice with growing anger.

Garnet clearly does not appreciate that. "Now Steven, you know….

"No, I don't know! You guys have been hiding things from me all my life. About your origins, your purpose, about mom shattering the diamonds, about who I'm supposed to be!"

The gems just begin to step back. Steven was never known to be angry at anyone, so this was really scary.

"I don't know who I'm supposed to be! Am I kid who should just live out his human life because my mom so. Am I supposed to be a leader? Am I supposed to kill people who attack what I care about?"

Steven finally stopped his rant, and he walked to the kitchen part of his house, all while carrying a stern face.

Pearl tried one last attempt to comfort him.

"Steven…."

"Just…go, you didn't need me before, so just leave."

The gems were still unsure on what they would supposed to do here. Before anyone could say anything else, Garnet pulled back the two concerned gems, as they warped out the house, but not before Garnet said her final words.

"Steven, I know nothing makes since, life hardly ever does, but know everything that has happened, both the bad and the good, has happened out of the love from your mother, and out love for you."

Steven sighed as he left. He decided the best thing to do at the moment was to cook his frustrations out. Maybe he could make something special for star latter on.

But as he got out the popcorn and chocolate syrup, one question bounced around his mind whenever he looked back at his mother's portrait.

" _Can I ever be like you? Can I ever learn how to love like you?"_

* * *

 _Please review and question._


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back with yet another chapter. So, my goal is to switch off each week for my stories, so neither is too far behind. And to answer Matt's question, yes that was Mabel and Wander he was referring to, but they won't appear in this story, but they will in its sequels. As for the ominous voice, that won't be revealed until the end of the story.**

* * *

In the dark corners of the multiverse…. _._

" **Finally! At long last, they're finally going to jump dimensions. At this rate, I thought we never to this part."**

"Oh, calm yourself, you know that the stars can't resist any new and exciting opportunity. I find it rather insulting that you don't have the same faith in the plan that I do." Toffee says with a clearly fake "hurt" face.

" **It's not a matter of faith that's got me worried, Toffee. It's matter of proper efficiency and effectiveness. It's a risk making any star champion, especially the two most powerful ones, meet each other, especially since the two are on the verge of discovering their true potential."**

"You know just as well as I do that their powers mean little to us as long as they're in the stae they're in." Toffee said a little sternly as he projected images of both Steven and Star, who both looked a little steamed at something.

"As you know, the true strength of the stars is not their powers, but their heart. They are your typical "happy go lucky" kids that somehow stumble into situations way over their heads. No matter what they face, they always find a way to win. They are motivative, headstrong and passionate in everything they do."

" **Blah, blah, blah, I know this already, so can you save me the fanboy speech for comic con and explain why should I care, index?"** The ominous voice smugly says that last part, knowing how sensitive he was about the loss of his finger.

Toffee, despite mentally cursing this idea now, just continued to put up a blank expression and continued.

"Because, the all have one real weakness, self-doubt. They are both unsure of the future ahead, they both hate themselves for every mistake that they have made, and they are so blinded by that guilt that they lose sight of what really needs to be done. When they get that point, we'll be there, ready to strike." He ends his little speech with a smug smile of his own.

" **Fine, I'll leave it alone, "mister master manipulator of the multiverse". Just know though.." he gets closer as his voice starts to get deeper and more threatening. "If the plan does not go according to MY SPECIFIC DETAILS, I WILL PERSONALLY MAAKE SURE THERES NOTHING LEFT OF YOU TO GROW BACK FROM! Are we clear?**

Toffee, of course, showed no fear as he spoke. "Crystal." He begrudgingly said. "Just watch the two brats come together, alright." He says as he begins to turn to the two images of our heroes.

* * *

Star was not happy.

She didn't like when she argued with her mother, I mean, who would? But once again, she proved that she did not understand her. Like she said, no one understood what she went through.

No one, except maybe her new friend.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Well, I guess now is as good of a time as ever."

She took out her dimensional scissors, (that she "borrowed" from one of the squires) as she begun to concentrate on the dimension that Steven was in.

When she finally made it to the other side, she looked around her surroundings, to fine what looked like a little beach house. She saw a bed, a couch, t.v, and from the looks of it, she was in the living room.

"Huh, smaller than I imagined, but nice. Seems cozy."

"Hey, who's there?"

Startled by the sudden voice, she posed and prepared to attack, only to be met with the gaze of a little boy with a bright pink shield out and in a very similar position as her. Both calmed down as soon as they did, however.

"Oh, hello Star, sorry to startle you, its just that I wasn't expecting anyone right now."

"No, no, no, it was my bad. I've probably should've knocked before crossing all of time and space. Is now bad time?"

"Oh, no, not at all. In fact, I have just finished making breakfast, or brunch by now I guess. You wouldn't have happened to eat yet?"

"No I was to busy" she then suddenly realizes that the subject was probably a little to sensitive to talk about. "It's a long story, actually."

"Well, I have all the time in the world to listen today. Lets discuss it over a together breakfast.

That breakfast actually turned out to be one of the best things she had ever tasted, totally in the top three, right next to goblin dogs and Marco's nachos. It was the popcorn that got all the flavors just right.

"Wow, and you've made this all by yourself?" She said, very impressed.

"Yeah, the gems are out most of the time, so that leaves me with a lot of time to experiment with food. It can hard to believe something so delicious actually tried to kill me once." He winces at that memory before turning to star. "So, you had an argument with your mother?"

"Yeah, she just trying to comfort me with our growing predicament. She just doesn't understand that I do know how dangerous it is, but I'm not willing to just wait around. We need to do something, but she just has me cornered away".

Steven just laughs at the irony.

Star smiles. "What's so funny?"

"It' just that, what you just said reminds me of what I just went through with the gems this morning. They were going off on this big, important recovery mission that they really need help with, but they think I need a break from gem stuff. Don't they know that I need to be more involved?" He pauses as he motions to the portrait on the wall.

"I mean, my mother lead them the first time they did this. If I'm supposed to be like her, then why leave me out?" He starts to get a little somber.

Seeing how this was really upsetting, Star wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey, don't stress about it. I'm actually the last person to talk to about magic and destiny, but I believe your striving towards the wrong goal."

"What do you mean? Is it wrong to want to be like my mom?"

"Well, I personally think its better to be your own person. My mother is like this stiff neck responsible royal member of the family, but that doesn't mean I have to be like her." She stands up to fully brag on. "I constant charge in and fight monsters head on, and you don't see me coming up with a plan. The truth is Steven, you can't be chained down to others actions. Its up to you to decide who you need to need to be, and you need to do that by being your cute and charming self." She smiles as she ruffles up Steven's hair a little. "How do you think I got to be so awesome today?"

Steven, very grateful, gives Star an unexpected, but fully welcomed hug. "You know, I'm glad I met you. You're a very fun and comforting piece to my universe." Steven then let's go and stands up, holding out his hand. "And I be happy if you let me be a part of yours."

Not being able to take all the sweetness at once, she just embraced him with another hug.

"I'd be honored to." After letting go, Star, while glad they got all that emotional stuff out the way, felt a little bored.

"Hey, want to hope to my dimension and tame a stampede of wild unicorns?"

Steven forms stars in his eyes. "Aw, heck yeah!"

* * *

" **Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Echoed the ominous voice across the vast emptiness of his own private pocket dimension. "Toffee, you said this would work, but all you did was help them resolve their problems! Once more, they left the Star Quartz's Dimension. How are we going to get what we want, if they're not there!" The voice threatens.**

Toffee, as usual, showed no reaction to either the Stars or the voice's outburst. "It takes more than just one little therapy sessions to get over their problems. Furthermore, I anticipated this outcome, and prepared contingencies for it." He says as he lifts up a specific item. It was a pink, rose quartz bubble with a clear as crystal gem inside it.

" **Is that the…**

"Yes, the so-called glass ghost. Let's just see how well Mewni reacts to the chaos of the Star Quartz world."

* * *

 _The glass ghost is from the 4 part Steven and the crystal gems comic book that came out last year._

 _Next, Steven and Star experience each other's world a little more, while both get a little taste of the future._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha,ha. I thought I'd never get to this chapter. Well, my last final is tomorrow, and I can only pray that I'll pass them. Anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks for the 900 plus people who have viewed this.**

* * *

"You know, sometimes when life gets ya down with all of its troubles, and monsters, and what not, constantly trying to destroy you, or exploit your powers, it's nice to get back down to simpler times, back on the ranch, riding them horses while relaxing across the field." Star said in a calm and cool western accent as they began to walk towards their destination.

"Of course, by horses, we mean viscous and wild unicorns, and by ranch, we mean an entirely different dimension where magic is more prominent than others, and by simple and relaxing, we mean out of control and completely random fun, right?" Steven said with his own, slightly less authentic accent.

"Of course, I thought that was implied when we crossed the fabric of space and time to hang out, no?" she continued with her own accent, which resulted in in elated chuckles from each individual star teen.

Star, true to her word, took Steven to her home, to the Kingdom of Mewni. Although she decided it was best that they didn't go back to the castle, so they went out the far reaches of the outside of the kingdom. The parts that only the brave and daring ever thought of going, in other words, Star's secret hideout. Before she came to earth, she often came to this specific spot whenever she felt bored or punch happy. It was her own little spot that that only she knew about. But considering the circumstances that both star children went through, she decided to make an exception for the little magic boy.

Steven was instantly taken in by the scenery of the whole new world. He wondered if this is how lapis felt when he showed her the entire earth, enamored and thrilled by a new land, a new opportunity to explore parts unknown.

Not wasting anytime to have fun, she instantly grabbed Steven by the hand, and dragged him over to one of her favorite spots to hang out, the field where all the wild unicorns roamed. They were, in all their magical glory, grazing around, occasionally butting horns with each other. One specific spot had a newborn, baby unicorn, taking its first steps. It manages to find a way to stay on top and stable. Soon it was walking, as if it had been doing it its entire life, which, in a way, it has.

Steven and Star couldn't help but d'aw at the sight. The beautiful sight just melted their hearts, and any trouble or worry that they might've had at the moment. Stars eyes just get big and bulgy as she looks down at her new friend, whose pupils had somehow formed into stars as tears begin to flow down his face.

"Here we are, two brave and magical hero's, we fight monsters almost daily, yet we break down at simple sights like that." She smiles as she leans against a nearby tree, before setting down, as she tries to hold the tears back.

"There's nothing simple about life." Steven says as he likewise follows suite and sits down. "Life can seem so simple, so normal. Yet creatures like them, people like us, can also be so complex, so complicated. It's always changing, yet somehow, always stays the same." He looks face to face to star with a small smile as he grabs her hand. "We have the chance to be a part of that, a chance that some people don't have, or even get to know about." He remembers the words of his mother from the tape, those words that always stuck with him, the ones that always made him feel her presence, her comfort her love. "It's also our job to protect that life, so it may continue to go on. Sometimes that life will be bumpy. Sometimes, that life will put us through troubles.." Steven pauses for a moment, thinking about their trouble with Jasper, Malachite, Peridot, and the Cluster specifically. "But just like that baby, we'l always find a way to stand, to get through it, no matter what, we'll always find a way." Steven ended his little speech.

Now neither Star or Steven had a dry eye. Star especially, she wasn't one for emotional sincerity, other than her bouts of joy and happiness. She experienced so many other emotions in the last few days. Soo bombarded with them, she thought she would never make it through them. All it took for those to go away, was the smile of this little star boy.

Both are silent as they just stare at each other, just comforted by each other glimmering presence and atmosphere.

Well, that is, until both Star and Steven realized that they were still both holding hands with each other.

"Oh, o- h, sorry, i—I didn't mean to make things weird!" She says, uneasily loud as she retracts he had, with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Oh, it-its fi-nd" Steven says in a equally stuttering voice. "I-I was the one who grabbed it, that's on me." Steven sheepishly says. This was about as awkward as the time the gems interrupted his moment with Connie when they first met.

"How about we forget about how weird this moment is for us and ride those wild unicorns?" Star said, hoping he would take the chance to get out.

"Agreed."

* * *

Well, the attempt to ride them went as smoothly as you'd expect from the two, which is, not at all.

"Are they supposed to be this angry when we ride them?" He questioned as he hangs on for dear life by the neck of the unicorn he was riding. Steven figured this would be a lot easier than riding lion, mostly because as far as he knew, these animals didn't have an attitude problem.

Getting on it was the easy part. The hard part was getting them to change direction.

"Wait", he questioned once Steven finally got on. "aren't there supposed to be saddles or reigns on them?" he says, suddenly getting the feeling this was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"What's a saddle?" Star asks nonchantly. "All you got to do is give'em a little slap on the rear, watch." She gets behind the wild animal and gives it a huge slap on the flank.

"Git along, little doggie!" She shouts, hoping the creature would get the message.

The unicorn instead gives out a loud screech in anger before running off randomly, with the entire herd following suite.

Star just watches her little mistake run off. "Maybe I've shouldn't have had him on the head leader. That ole grump." She the hears Steven's screams for help, which signals her to go after him.

"Hold on there, "Magic cloud pal!" She screams as she summons her flying magic cloud, cloudy

"Hey star" the sentient cloud greets Star. Star give no reaction to its happy demeanor as she jumps on the floating guy.

"Hey cloudy, no time to talk, got to save someone!" She yells as she takes control of the flight and goes after the stampede.

Once she caught up with them, she flew over head of Steven, who was screaming in terror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….oh hey Star!" Steven said causally like nothing had happened at all. "Nice cloud, is it made out of cotton candy?!"

"Now's not the time for sweets, I'm going to pull you up!" Star yells, due to the stomps of the stampede, it made it hard to hear anything. She reaches into her little star purse and pulls out a long red rope. "I got this long piece of licorice, when I say three, I'll pull you up!"

"What, pull you down on three?!" Steven asks, clearly not hearing what she said.

Star, who likewise couldn't hear him, just gave him his half of the candy.

"One, two…." She screamed to fet him ready.

Steven was ready, just not the ready Star had in mind. "Three!" He yelled, pulling down with all his might, which causes Star to lose her balance.

"Ahhhh" She screamed until she landed right next to Steven. "Steven, was going to pull you up!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear! But maybe we could use that rope like a lasso and,." Steven turns his head to finalize his plan, only to see that Star had begun munching on the sweet rope. "What" she said, with her mouth stuffed. " I eat when I'm stressed out. Want some? She offers.

Steven just turns down the offer. "Oh, I'm sorry Star, I let everything get to this" Steven tries to apologies. But Star quickly stops this.

"No, you don't half to be sorry, I should've taught you to ride it right a little more slowly. I forget that not everyone can learn in the fast-paced race car speed that I learn at." She gives a small smile to the little bot, who smiles back. "Hey, at least nothing worse can happen, right?"

Unfortunately, Star's assumption is immediately proven wrong as she looks up ahead, her eyes enlarging in shock as she sees what they're going to run into.

"Ahhhhhhh, The kingdom! If they get in, the Unicorns will decimate the place. It barely handles the tamed unicorns that I ride through the streets!"

"What do we do!?" Steven worriedly screams.

"If I could just hit the gate lock from here, I could close it, but it's going to take the force of a rainbow knockout punch to break it, and I don't think I can get a clear shot from here! It's too shaky!

"My shield could probably break it, but it would need to be a the right angle!" Steven ponders for a moment before a light bulb goes off in his mind.

"Star, could you get yourself on another unicorn!"

Star looks at him curiously. "Yeah, I think I could, but I don't see how that's going to help!"

"On my mark, I'll throw, my shield in the air. And when I give the signal, you blast it. That might cause it to change direction and break the lock! Got it?!"

"Steven, I'm no genius, but I could probably point out a problem or two with that plan."

"Please! Neither one of us wants to see people get hurt! This is our only option! Do you trust me?!" Steven pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Star looked right into those innocent eyes. It was a crazy plan. A plan that she might've come up with. That's why she was so reluctant to trust it. Steven was like her in so many ways, and she wondered if that was a good thing. But those eyes, those words, they just inspired you to believe in anything. And if there was anything she could believe in, it was this little boy in front of her.

And so Star found herself way in the back of the herd, having agreed to the plan. Steven, slowly but steadily turned his body around and summoned his signature shield. Many times, he has thrown it. To protect others, to protect his family. But now, Steven had to throw it with all of his might to ensure the safety of an entire kingdom. Thousands of lives were on the line, and Steven would be responsible for their fate, Now was not the time for self-doubt or parental issues, now was the time to put those out of the way, now was the time to stand up, and save the day.

"Boomerang….. SHEILD!" Steven throws that disc with all of his might, it stretches forward out into the horizon, before, somehow, coming back, at Stars direction.

Star was standing up. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But she gave him her word.

Besides, she believed in Steven.

"Rainbow. Knockout, PUNCH." She screamed at the top of her lungs A flurry of colors in the form of a fist shoots out of the wand, and into the shield. This makes the shield fling forward, straight toward the gate lock. Closer and closer it came, the velocity increasing with every single inch that it drew near.

Clank.

The shield flung into the lock.

"YESSSSSSSSS" Both smiling Stars shouted.

But it appeared to do nothing

"Nooooooooo!" They screamed. They had plan. It was good. Why did they have to….

Cll…

Wait

The lock slowly moves down before finally breaking altogether, finally closing the entrance to the kingdom. "

"We did it! Star screamed. Wasting no time at all, she runs over to the head horse, not caring about slipping or falling, and picked up Steven to give him one of the biggest hugs he has ever received.

"Thank you." She whispered as she continued to hug him.

Steven was blushing, not that he didn't mind this position a little. But one thing still plagued his mind…..

"How do we get off?'

Stars face falls flat. "What?"

The stampede, realizing there was no getting through, halted immediately. But the sudden force of them stopping flung our two heroes into the sky. They were high up, and for a while they enjoyed the breeze a little, thinking that they were going to be fine, until they started hurdling toward the castle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Both of them screamed as they started to get closed. Star held Steven close, as if to protect him from the fall. Steven, not wanting her to take the brunt of the force, threw out his arms and prepared to bubble them.

Meanwhile, in the throne room.

* * *

"Moon, have you seen Star, I haven't seen her all day, and she isn't in her…" The King begun

Suddenly, a giant spikey pink ball crashes through the roof. It pops, showing his daughter and some unfamiliar boy, both unconscious.

"Never mind."

* * *

 _Next time. Two dreams fortell the impending doom as the two Stars try to wake up._


End file.
